Freedom in the Warm Wind
by Admerxin13
Summary: I was in the dark. Now a light enters my sight, and I'm whisked away by six angels. I have wings too. Am I an Angel? I'm still chased, but I smile for the warm wind before me tugs at my heart lifting it up, toward the future and away from the past IggyXOc
1. Escape

Yeah, this is gonna be hard! I've never written anything like this!

Well, I hope everyone likes dis!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR CALIANNA, MY CHARECTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------

I- I must escape!

Hurry! Faster! Get away before they can capture me again!

I can hear the clunking of their metal feet, and those things they forced upon me twitch. I can't tell what they are, only that they're soft, but heavy on my back.

I almost burst into a room, but stop myself when I hear lowered voices from within, in the dark. I can't go back into the dark, but I have to, if I'm to survive. I open the door quickly and quietly, so that as little light as possible enters, and slump against it.

That's when I realize that the people have stopped talking. I listen carefully, but hear not a whisper.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand comes over my mouth, muffling the scream I would release over an arm coming around my waist.

The chains on my writs and ankles chingle when the person holding me picks me up with one arm and keeps my mouth covered. At least they aren't hurting me. Yet.

I'm set carefully down on a chair. Looking up, I find six shadowy faces looking down at me. One of my chains glinted, and I quickly cover it.

They seem to notice, and a hand shot out to pull my hand to them. To scared to do anything, I let them examine it.

The clunking in the halls pass, causing these people to freeze. Minutes after, the perusion of my arm continues. Another hand reaches to my face, and I can't help but flinch.

_Please don't let these ones hurt me_! I think, but am surprised when the hand pulls back a bit, and waits, as if for my permission. I nod slowly, and just as slowly, the hand comes up to my face.

Softly, that hand cups my cheek, and I lean into it. It pulls away slightly but feels around my face gently, as if wanting to see it without seeing it. It continues to my neck, and fliches at the cold steel around my neck.

Finally the hand begins to pull away comepletely, but I pull it back to my cheek and have it cup it again, smiling lightly at how soft and comfortable it feels.

"She's safe, just scared a bit. She's a testee of the whitecoats, and doesn't have bad intentions," A sweet, young voice says to another.

One of the faces goes away, but it reappears, and turns on a fiery light, illuminating the room.

The faces around me aren't what i expect. All look like my young age, around fourteen, and three are boys, the other three girls. One of the boys, one with light blue eyes and soft looking dirty blonde hair, is the owner of the hand holding me.

My own eyes widen when I saw the wings sprouting from their backs. Are these angels? Have I finally died?

The shortest, a small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair too, speaks up with the voice I'd heard before, "We're not angels, but we can help you. What's your name? can you speak?"

I hesitate, then decide I couldn't do anyworse than where I am. "M-my name's... C... Calianna. I... Who are you?" My soft voice seems to surprise them, especially the boy with blonde hair.

"Hmm..."another boy, with long-ish black hair and black eyes began, "Calianna, do you know where you are?" his deep voice is soft, but has a hidden meaning that only one of the Sufferers of the Schools would know.

I nod slightly, pulling that hand back again as it drifts away and holding it there with my hand. "This is the School. You knew that, though, didn't you?"

I lift my eyes to his stoick face, watching it carefully. It shows me nothing, and I peer at the others. There are the blondes, a darker girl who looks about to explode to have a chance to speak, another little one, a boy who looks to be slightly older than the girl and has brown hair, and another girl with curly dirty blonde hair.

I look back to the blonde boy, and find him staring at my face. I wave my hand a bit, but he doesn't wave back. I try again but still nothing. He speaks up with a lilting voice, "I'm blind, girlie."

I gasp, and he seems to take this as horror, instead of the shock I mean, and slips his hand away.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything by that, It's just that... I've never met a bilnd person before. Do you 'see' through your surroundings? I used to."

The boy blinks. "...What do you mean, used to? Can't you see now?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah. Whaen I was younger... I was blind. I had to rely on sound and vibrations to survive all of this. It... It was hard, but I did it, and then!" I gasp, remembering.

"Oh! One day. after they'd tested on me! I could suddenly see! It was so bright, and there were colors everywhere! And I had to learn them all when they found out!" I laugh at the memories. They are the only ones I own that aren't painful.

"We haven't introduced ourselves, you know." The black haired boy says. Everyone else blinks, then blushes a bit.

"Sorry about that, Calianna." Pipes up the oldest girl, the dirty blonde. "I'm Max, this," she gestures to the others in order, "Is Nudge, Angel, Fang, The Gasman, and Iggy." I nod to all of them. Iggy, the boy whose hand holds my face watches me(i guess...?).

I blush under his inquisitive look. "Hey," He asks, "Do you have a fever?"

My blush deepens when he asks, but i answer, "No, at least, I don't think so..."

I decide that, while they converse, I should look myself over. The weight on my back reminds me of the last experiment. What are they, I wonder? I look, and almost scream.

They're wings! Wings are on my back! I flex my muscles to find out if they work, and the left one extends out over six feet! It's white with layers of goldish color in it.

I gasp instead of screaming, and the others return their attention to me. "What's wrong, Cali?" asks Nudge.

I ignore the nickname, to scared to care. I'm shaking, and Angel comes up to me and holds me. "She was tested on recently..." She whispers to the others, "They just gave her the wings two days ago. She didn't know what they were until now..."

Everyone nods in understanding.

For a few minutes everyone's quiet as I calm down. Finally, Max asks softly, "Cali, can you move them?" I nod. "Can you try to extend them? We need to make sure they're not hurt by the whitecoats. You understand, right?" another nod.

I begin to streach my wings when Iggy spits out, "We shouldn't make her. Not if she doesn't want to!" I stare at him.

"...Calianna, do you want to show us them?" I pause, and Iggy settles his hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay with it, as long as it won't hurt."

Iggy nods then, and steps behind me. "It's alright, go ahead and streach." I do.

Everyone gasps. Why? "What is it?" I look over my shoulder at my wings and Ig. "They're alright, right?"

Ig lifts a hand and feels from the base of my wings to the tips, causing a shiver to flow over me. "They're huge!"

I look at Max. "Huh?" She shows me Fang's wings, supposedly the biggest wings in the group.

Fangs wingspan is easily ten feet but mine is about two feet longer. "W-wow!"

"Why're they so big?" Fang answers with, "I think that the whitecoats had alot in store for you..."

I gulp at the darkly ominous tone in his voice.

I turn to Iggy again. "What do you all do? Are you from here too? Because I've naver seen you."

Iggy shakes his head, smiling a bit, "No, we're not from here. And we each have our own favorite thing to do." A scary smile creeps up his face. "I'm one of the best bomb builders you'll ever find! I can make one from almost anything!" He boasts happily.

I giggle. Gazzy steps up next, "I can immitate anyone!" he tells me in my own voice. I laugh out loud at this.

Angel can read minds, breathe underwater, and control others, Max is incredibly fast, Fang has the largest wings, and Nudge can talk up a storm around anyone!

I shake my head in astonishment. "I don't know what I can do..."

"But ve vill know soon enough!" An accented voice barges in, coming with a small forign man that sends alarm bells off in my head.

"Iz de Snicker's bars!" Gazzy yells, immitating the man's cheap accent. I laugh, and am picked up by Fang, to my surprise, and flown out of the building.

The sights of the forested world around me takes my breath away. I'm now high in the sky, and the Flock, they call themselves that, are around me and Fang. We fly quickly over a few miles before I become too heavy for Fang.

I'm set down on the ground, and Max begins to teach me how to fly, because I'll need to. "We can't carry you forever. Sorry." She smiles sheepishly, "But you can come with!"

I nod, and begin to try to take off. The earth under my feet seems to lift away, and I look down. I'm at least ten feet up! In only a few strokes of my wings!

"Oh. My. God!" I cry as I go higher, feeling the wind push me up. I laugh as the others rise to meet me. "This is amazing! How can you stand being able to do this?"

Nudge laughs with me, and does a barrel roll. (LOL)

I copy their movements in flight, like banking and such, and soon can fly like them.

We fly for hours, thousands of feet up, before our stomachs cause us to stop. We eat at a little fast food joint, and then continue until dark, then find a cave to sleep in. I watch as Max and Fang fall asleep, as do the youngest of the group.

Iggy comes and sit beside my on the ground in front of the small fire we started. "So, Calianna?" He begins.

"Hmm?" I ask sleepily.

"I was wondering... Do you think you could teach me to 'see' like you did? With your other senses?"

I smile, then answer, "Of course, Iggy. I'd love to!"

I shiver after a moment of silence. "Cold?" Iggy asks.

I giggle a bit. "You already can 'see' a bit by yourself, Iggy, and yeah... It's cold here.

I feel a soft wing come around my shoulder and pull me next to Iggy. I look at him in astonishment. He's just smiling into the light of the fire.

Slowly Iggy leans back to the wall to lay his back against its mossy surface. I lay my head against his chest, and he wraps an arm around my shoulder. He continues to keep me wrapped in his wing, where it's warm.

I fall asleep after only a few mintes in that warm place, a blush dusting my pale cheeks, the light, cool wind playing with my curly brown hair.

------------------

I don't know about you, but I loves dis!

Reviews are Ice cream Sandwiches on a hot, long day! I LOVE ICE CREAM!!!!


	2. Thanks

Hello, everyone! I know not many have read this fanfic, but I've lost most of my interest in it now, and HATE when people stop a fanfic and don't continue. Thankfully, MissRandomGal has obligingly agreed to take this up for me, still crediting me for the idea.

I'd like to thank all who have read and reviewed for me, and suggest, if you are interested in continuing reading, please visit MissRandomGal to see the completion of this fanfic.

Thank you again,

Admerxin13 


End file.
